Many individuals suffering spinal cord injury (SCI) and other medical conditions (e.g., cauda equina syndrome, multiple sclerosis, stoma patients who have undergone stoma surgery, spina bifida, and chronic constipation) may need to avail themselves of bowel management treatments, in many cases along with a bladder management program. For SCI users, the issues of independence, dexterity, and ease of use are important needs that must be addressed by a bowel management program. Users can avail themselves of various solutions such as pharmacological (laxatives/suppository), digital stimulation, diet control and others, with the aim of having a regular bowel management routine without constipation or fecal incontinence.